<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The smell of coffee. by L1meS0da</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483826">The smell of coffee.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1meS0da/pseuds/L1meS0da'>L1meS0da</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Anxiety, Crack, Domestic Fluff, Drunken Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sexuality Crisis, Why Did I Write This?, don't take this seriously, no beta we die like my hopes and dreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/L1meS0da/pseuds/L1meS0da</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trump has always hated the smell of coffee but he usually just grins and bears it. Especially now since that cute server at the newly opened cafe has taken a liking to trump. Will biden and trump be able to work out their differences and start a relationship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barack Obama/Michelle Obama, Joe Biden/Donald Trump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Trumps gay crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trump walked along the street. He had been meaning to go to that new cafe that had opened about a week ago.</p><p>Not to get a coffee as trump hated the smell of coffee. He only wanted to go to look at the pastries and maybe get a hot chocolate or something.</p><p>Definitely not to ogle that cute server working there. Y'know the one. Everyone knows the one. Trump almost moaned at the thought of his bright eyes and soft white hair then stopped himself.</p><p>Trump was NOT gay! He couldn't be gay! After all Trump had had many girlfriends in the past so he couldn't be gay! Beautiful girlfriends, At that! Ignoring the fact that he had never felt exactly..... Right. And that cute server had made trump feel.... Like he had been missing out on something his whole life.</p><p>Trump immediately squashed down those thoughts. "No!" Thought trump. "I don't even know his first name!"</p><p>Trump stopped in front of the coffee shop door. He must have been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he had arrived at his destination. The cute server saw him through the window and waved! Trump felt his heart skip a beat. Trump breathed out a sigh and pushed open the door. He had made up his mind to finally ask his name. God, How he hated the smell of coffee. But it would all be worth it in the end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Get in get out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Trump finally learns bidens name</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As trump waltzed into the coffee shop he almost instinctively covered his nose as the horrid smell of coffee permeated all his senses. He could smell coffee. Hear coffee. Taste coffee. Touch coffee. See coffee. Coffee was his heart and soul. Coffee was his cells and blood. It would take weeks to get the smell of this crap out of his 10,000 dollar suit.</p><p>But the cute server looked at him and smiled shyly and suddenly it didn't matter anymore. Trump walked up to the counter. For some reason the cute server was working the counter. The store was probably understaffed or something.</p><p>"Hello sir! Welcome to the Cup O' Joe cafe! Say, haven't i seen you somewhere before?" The cute server asked in a friendly voice.</p><p>"Yes!.. W-well no. I-i mean..." Trump stuttered like a fish on land. Get it together trump!</p><p>"Oh right! I remember now! You're Trump right?" The cute servers eyes sparkled in amusement.</p><p>"Yes i am! And you are?" Trump finally worked his nerves up and asked the big question"</p><p>"I'm biden! Don't wear it out!" Biden said with a michevious glint in his eyes.</p><p>Biden. Biden. Biden. </p><p>Trump silently swore to himself that he would never forget that name. Not for as long as he lived. Biden. Biden. </p><p>"Um? Sir?" Biden questioned suddenly nervous. </p><p>Oh fuck!! It seems trumps just been standing there silently staring at biden this whole fucking time!! Get it together trump!!</p><p>"OH FU- I-i mean- i m-mean.. um-" Trump floundered like a coconut crab caught in a net. Oh god oh god.</p><p>"Hey hey it's ok!" Biden attempted to comfort.</p><p>"Um I'll just have a small hot chocolate please" Trump finally spoke.</p><p>"One small hot chocolate for the big hot man!" Biden exclaimed loudly. He seemed to have no shame or sense of an inside voice. </p><p>Trump blushed. Not because he was gay or anything because hes definitely not gay! But simply because of the compliment. </p><p>Trump paid in solid gold coins and took a seat by the window. When his hot chocolate finally got there he took a sip and realized it was one of the best drinks he'd ever drank.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh god why</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Oh shit i got out of a gutter now im back with more sin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trump had been meeting with biden for about a week now. He loved his bright eyes and flashing smiles reserved only for his eyes only.</p><p>One day trump received a invitation to a party being thrown by obama. Trump did not like obama but he put up with him for popularitys sake. Obama always threw the best parties after all and was known to be a womanizer.</p><p>"Trump-chan!" Biden called from the cafes drive through window which suddenly existed now for the sake of plot. "Are you gonna take your croissant or not you silly goose?"</p><p>Oh shit. Trump had been sitting in the driveway reading his invitation for about 20 minutes now while biden held out his food awkwardly. Trump blushed a deep crimson perfectly complimenting his complexion which looked like a juicy rotisserie chicken cooked to perfection.</p><p>"HEY WHY DON'T YOU COME WITH ME? TO THIS PARTY? IT'LL BE BORING WITHOUT YOU?" Trump screamed at the top of his lungs.</p><p>"Really? You mean it zaddy?" Biden-sama whimpered placidly. </p><p>"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA YES" Trump continued screaming then devolved into a coughing fit. He pulled a coughdrop out of his gold plated glovebox and popped it in his mouth. It didn't help because it was expired. Bidens ears started bleeding.</p><p>"T-t-t-t-trump? Are you Allright?" Biden ejaculated softly like a panther or maybe a tiger of some kind? </p><p>"Oh my god he is cute" Trump thought but no wait trump still isn't gay.</p><p>"Yes I'll go" Biden said moaning cutely like a cute person that moans. </p><p>"Yay" Trump thought excitedly.</p><p>Then he finally grabbed his food after like an hour of sitting there and drove home to plan his outfit</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>God someone end my suffering please</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Filler chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hhhhhgfgggf i wanna commit die</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trump drove up to bidens house. He was wearing a arcade carpet printed shirt and a fake mustache along with socks and sandals like some kind of fake god would. Biden had never told trump where biden lived but trump knew somehow for the sake of plot. It was a shitty little house that looked more like a shed to be honest. Probably leaked and had rats too.</p><p>Trump waltzed up somberly and happily. He was about to knock but before he could biden opened the door excited.</p><p>"Hewwo twump! Im weady to go to da pwarty!!" Biden meowed like a catgirl made of sin. He was wearing fluffy cat ears and a pink maid dress that was just a bit too small for him. He also had on spiked demonia shoes and a dog collar despite wearing cat ears. He looked Hot Hot Hot!</p><p>"Why are you talking like that?" Trump questioned.</p><p>"Newermind twumpie pwoo!!! Wets gwo alweady!!" Biden said pulling out a pair of silver plated cat ears and placing them on trumps head. He started running full speed to the car.</p><p>Holy fuck these cat ears were heavy. However trump wore them like a champ. He didn't even notice when his head starting caving in and bleeding.</p><p>After like 2 hours of driving they arrived at the party. It was in full swing evidenced by the fact that there were at least 3 people passed out on the lawn and 4 people passed out in the hottu- oh wait those people drowned and are dead. Whatever they probably sucked anyway.</p><p>Next chapter is party time i pwomise.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Somewone pwease end my suffwering</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Haha wow welcome to sin town<br/>First fic babeyyyy wooooooo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>